


awake

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal gets nightmares, too.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	awake

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** sleepless  
> also for fffc drabble madness.

Will wakes up in the cabin Hannibal and him are in, and he finds Hannibal's side of the bed to be cold. He's sweating, nightmares plaguing him as they so often do. He swallows and wonders why he's left the bed— is he out killing? Why wouldn't he tell him beforehand?

Hannibal is in the living room, a glass of water in his hands. He looks like he's been crying.

"You have nightmares too, now?" Will asks.

Hannibal looks away. "Yes."

"What are they about?"

He pauses. "Most often, about your reckoning. About ending up at the steps of the FBI because you wanted it that way."

He immediately scrambles over to the sofa, sitting next to Hannibal. He takes his face in his hands, kisses him ever so gently. "That's not going to happen. We're _even_ , Hannibal. You deserve to sleep, not be shaken awake by these things. They're not going to happen. I couldn't do it. I _wouldn't_ do it."

Hannibal hiccups and takes one of his hands on his own, gives it a kiss. "Thank you. I just worry, my love."

When they go back to bed, they both have the best sleep they've had in years.


End file.
